indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
German Soldier
|death= |profession=Soldier |allegiances=*Nazi Germany *Magnus Völler }} German Soldiers were soldiers of Nazi Germany, assigned to Magnus Völler in 1939 as he searched around the world for clues leading to Charles Kingston and the Staff of Kings. German Soldiers and the Search for the Staff of Kings In Sudan, German Desert Commando units supported Völler in his excavation of the Nubian temple. One soldier, a colonel, accompanied Völler into the temple as Indiana Jones was emerging with the Gold Ram's Head. The colonel covered Jones and gunpoint while Völler tried to lay claim to the treasure. Thinking fast, Jones tossed the artifact at the soldier, who caught it, but nearly fell into a pit behind him. Völler grabbed onto the treasure, keeping the colonel from falling in, while Jones escaped, knocking down a scaffolding to keep Völler and the soldier from following him. In the camp, Jones brawled with several soldiers, including some tough brutes. Eventually, Jones knocked over a manned outpost tower and escaped, hijacking a German biplane and flying through the canyons to freedom. In Chinatown, several German agents wore suits to back up Völler as he pursued Jones. Several of these men attempted to drive after Jones and Archie Tan, escaping on a cable car, but Jones managed to shoot up their vehicles. In Panama, a German Commando squad tried to ambush Jones as he was seeking the entrance to the Temple of the Cosmos, however Jones shot most of them, and brawled with the few that rappelled down across the entrance to the temple. A few soldiers accompanied Völler when he attempted to get Kingston's journal from Jones. In Istanbul, a group of German secret agents wearing suits searched the museum at Topkapi Palace for Jones, and were defeated in gun fights and hand to hand battles. A few agents accompanied Völler when he confronted Maggie O'Malley about her true identity. As O'Malley and Jones escaped via elephant, several agents shot at them from automobiles. In Nepal, German Snow Patrols attacked the village that guarded the Temple of the Staff, but Jones cleared a way through them, and attacked several more commandos setting up camp outside the iced-in entrance to the temple. Völler and a few more soldiers were able to follow the American archaeologist, and captured the staff and O'Malley, and brought them aboard the Odin. As the Odin flew off, several German Marines realized that Jones had somehow gotten aboard, and began to fight him, in the cargo hold, hangar, and even in the mess hall. A few soldiers also gave chase on motorcycles to Jones as he drove on the cleared seabed away from the Odin. Behind the scenes The voice actors portraying the roles of the different German Soldier characters in Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings are Dirk Meyer, Christian Mey, Jens Münchow, Torsten Münchow, and Michael Schernthaner. While the game text and credits refer to them as simply being German, the use of swastikas and black crosses identify them as Nazis. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Category:Nazi military personnel Category:Characters appearing in video games Category:Nazis Category:Germans